Paris Cinema Girl
Paris Cinema Girl (巴里映画少女 Pari Egia Shoujo) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone scritto e prodotto da apfel note. Il canzone è stato aggiunto il 5 marzo 2014. Informazioni Il PV della canzone è stata rivista dal Runoka. Liriche Giapponese=パステルみたいにふわふわコイシテル もうずっと　あの娘も私もいつしかユメミテル ねぇ　きっと　出会いも別れも色褪せなくて 愛しい思ひ出　この街のルール だって　私　巴里の映画少女（シネマガール） ちょっぴり素敵な　日曜日の午後です Do you know? Don't you know?　こんな気持ち 初恋なのかしら エッフェル登って　マルシェ寄っても落ち着かなくて ちょっとスキップしちゃう　口笛日和 シネマで君に出会ったの 「となり座ってもいいかしら？」 「私はミク。きみはだれ？」 Love me Do! シルクハット恋のタクトで 魔法かけた　ハトが翔びだす どきどき　きになる（チラッチラッ もっと近づいてよ きみとふたり　偶然じゃなく 運命だから　めぐりあえたの 神様　ねぇ　教えて Bonjour!　恋の予感 パステルみたいに不思議なコイシテル でもね ときどき路地裏　いねむり黒猫（シャノワール） ねぇ　きっと　言葉は儚くとけてゆくけど 純愛＝芸術でart（アール） だって　私　巴里の映画少女（シネマガール） ちょっぴり緊張…今日が勝負の日なのです！ だって肝心なのは戦略だから いつかの映画が言ってたわ 洋服選びは賭け引きだって デートはもうはじまっているのね Date is now! きみのとなり日傘させたら 嬉しすぎて空もとべちゃう …みずいろ…薔薇色… ＼待って　あとちょっとよ／ 今日はルージュ　塗らなかったけど いつもよりも　髪を巻いたの 大丈夫　うまくいくわ Bonjour!　恋の予感 Revoir!　もう行かなきゃ|-|Romaji=PASTEL mitai ni fuwafuwa koi shiteru mou zutto ano ko mo watashi mo itsushika yume miteru nee kitto deai mo wakare mo iroasenakute itoshii omoide kono machi no RULE datte watashi PARIS no CINEMA GIRL choppiri suteki na nichiyoubi no gogo desu Do you know? Don't you know? konna kimochi hatsukoi na no kashira EIFFEL nobotte MARCHE yottemo ochitsukanakute chotto SKIP shichau kuchibuebiyori CINEMA de kimi ni deatta no "tonari suwattemo ii kashira?" "watashi wa Miku. kimi wa dare?" Love me do! SILK HAT koi no TAKT de mahou kaketa hato ga tobidasu tokidoki ki ni naru (chiracchira) motto chikazuite yo kimi to futari guuzen janaku unmei dakara meguriaeta no kami-sama nee oshiete Bonjour! koi no yokan PASTEL mitai ni fushiga na koi shiteru demo ne tokidoki rojiura inemuri CHAT NOIR nee kitto kotoba wa hakanaku tokete yuku kedo junai ikooru geijutsu de ART datte watashi PARIS no CINEMA GIRL choppiri kinchou... kyou ga shoubu no hi na no desu! datte kanjin na no wa senryaku dakara itsuka no eiga ga itteta wa youfuku erabi wa kakehiki da tte DATE wa mou hajimeteiru no ne Date is now! kimi no tonari higasa sasetara ureshi sugite sora mo tobechau ...mizuiro...barairo... \matte ato chotto yo/ kyou wa ROUGE nuranakatta kedo itsumo yori mo kami o maita no daijoubu umaku iku wa Bonjour! koi no yokan Revoir! mou ikanakya|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di 2bricacity' Falling in love like a light pastel. Just like me, before she knew it, that girl has always been dreaming. Meeting and farewells never grow dull. Beloved memories in this city's rule. I'm a Paris Cinema Girl, after all. It's a slightly lovely Sunday afternoon. Don't you know? Don't you know? This feeling is probably called "first love". Even if I climbed the Eiffel Tower or the Marche, I can't calm down. I do a little skip; it's a nice and clear day. I met you in the cinema. "May I sit next to you?" "I'm Miku. Who are you?" Love me Do! What that silk hat as a love tactic, as if under a spell, my heart jumps out. This beating is making me anxious. I want to get closer to you. Our meeting wasn't a coincidence, it was a fateful encounter. Hey God, please tell me... Bonjour! A premonition of love. Falling in love like a mysterious pastel. But sometimes, dozing off like a black cat in an alley. Words are definitely fleeting, but pure love = the fine arts. I'm a Paris Cinema Girl, after all. I'm a little nervous... Today's the day of the match! After all, what's vital is tactics. A certain move said this, "Choosing Western-style clothing is a gamble." The date has already started, huh? Date is now! If I was beside you with a parasol, I would be so happy, I'd fly to the sky ...A light blue...rose color... \Wait! Just a little longer!/ Today I didn't wear rouge lipstick, but my hair is more curly than usual. It's alright, everything will go well. Bonjour! A premonition of love. Revoir! I have to go. Video 【初音ミク】巴里映画少女【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni del 2013